One in a Million
by BiteMeSilly1606
Summary: Niley/ Jemily/ Kashley fic. Miley Cyrus, famous pop star, is having a peaceful night with her best friend Emily Osment when someone unexpected break her window. Halted
1. Who's That At the Door?

**A/N: Hello readers of the world! lol. My best friend has a youtube story about Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus. She has given me permission to write her video story in Fan Fiction form. Now this is just around, 20 seconds of the movie because she's not a decriptive person. You should check out her story nonetheless. "One in a Million." **

**Title: One in a Million**

**Summary: Niley/ Jemily/ Kashley fic. Miley Cyrus, famous pop star, is having a peaceful night with her best friend Emily Osment when someone unexpected breaks a window. **

**Rating: K **

* * *

Now, you would think that popcorn would be an easy thing to cook. You put it into the microwave, push a button, and after a few minutes, the popcorn would be cooked to a buttery perfection. But, _noooo._ Not for me. Cooking is a disability for me. The only things I can cook, or make, are cereal and soup. Nothing else. How sad is that? 

Now, I put the popcorn in the way the packet instructed. Ok, I lied. I put it in the microwave and pushed a button. Was there something you had to do before that? Because right now, the microwave is smoking, profusely.

I opened the microwave's door and the smoke came barreling out. And, of course the smoke detector had to go off. Good to know it's working properly.

Coughing, I grabbed a mitten and took the melted, burning mess out of the microwave and set it in the sink.

"Miley..? Is everything ok in there?" Emily called from the other room.

"Yeah, I've got everything under control." I yelled back. And, I'm lying again. The sponge has now caught on fire. Perfect.

I quickly switched the sprayer on and drenched the, what's a good name for it, blob; melted, smelly, plastic, blob.

Emily came into the kitchen and waved her hand in front of her face to get the smoke out of her eyes and nose.

"What the hell happened here?" She was now coughing looked like the hand movements aren't working.

I smiled sheepishly at her, "I tried to make popcorn."

Emily rolled her eyes and went to the cabinet to grab a popcorn packet. She took _off _the plastic wrapper, unfolded the paper bag, and put it upside down in the microwave. She closed the door and pushed a button. Emily turned toward me and shook her head.

"For a pop star, you are retarded." That hurt. I am book smart; I just don't have enough intelligence in the common sense area.

"Really?" I said in a challenging tone. "Me, retarded? I'm hurt Emily, truly hurt." I smiled devilishly.

"Miley? I don't like that smile. Miley what are you thinking?" She looked afraid now.

"Oh nothing," I said in an innocent tone," Just thinking about being hurt by my best friend." I had the sprayer in my hand because I was soaking the mess in the sink. I am getting very evil ideas at this point.

Emily's face softened, but not by much. "Good, I thought you were going t do something bad to me."

"Oh, like this?" I whipped away from the sink and sprayed her in the face with the sprayer.

"EEeeek!!" Emily went to step when she slipped on water and fell on her butt, causing her jeans to become soaked along with her face and hair.

I stopped spraying and smirked. Emily blinked a few times and got up slowly.

"You are in trouble." She said.

I sprayed her again. I dropped the sprayer and took off running into the living room, up the stairs and into the bathroom. I locked the door. I could hear her coming up the stairs at a fast rate. I laughed from behind the door as I heard her pound on it.

"You are in biiiig trouble. When you get out here I'm gonna beat you senseless!" She threatened. I just laughed harder.

"Yeah Right!" I giggled.

BASH!!

I looked at the bathroom broken bathroom window behind me. I'm glad I was far away from the window when it broke. On the floor rolled an old ratty baseball.

"What was that?" Emily said in a worried tone. "What happened?"

I had heard people were moving next door today, but I didn't think their kid's would hit a baseball into my window.

"Some kids hit a baseball and broke the window, I'm fine." I said through the door. I bent down and grabbed the baseball, and in the process, cut myself on a small shard of glass.

I cursed under my breath as I washed my hand under the faucet. I grabbed a towel from under the sink and wrapped it around my hand tightly. I grabbed the baseball with the covered hand and put my hand on the doorknob.

"Ok, I'm coming out. Don't do anything tricky, I'm injured!" I pulled the door open slowly and peeked out. "Emily?"

"Aha!!" she jumped out of a nearby closet and squirted water at me with a water gun. I screeched and the cold water hit my face. By the time the water gun tank emptied, the whole top of me was soaked. I wiped my face with the back of my hand with the towel on it.

"Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically. She was grinning. Evil little imp.

"No problem. I thought I'd return the favor." Emily said as the inspected her French manicured nails.

DING DONG

"I think someone's at the door." She said after the doorbell rang.

"And you say I'm retarded." I told her shaking my head in shame. She just glared at me.

"I'll race ya." I said as I started running down the stairs

"Hey!! That's cheating!!" Emily took off after me as the doorbell rang again.

We raced down the stairs, with me in the lead. I tripped on the last step but I reached the door first. I opened the door just as Emily was a foot away from the door. Having wet shoes isn't very helpful on a tile floor, especially if you're as clumsy as Emily. She slid on the last foot of tile and smashed into someone who I'd think wouldn't be in front of my house, at 7:00 at night, holding a bat and glove.

* * *

**A/N: Please Read and Review. Hope you like it.**


	2. Tomorrow Night's Plan

**A/N: Hello readers!! It took me a while to get this up. I'm sorry. I just couldn't get any idea. :( well here it is.. onward!!**

* * *

"Umph." Emily and the boy fell. She put her head up a few inches.

"Hello..." His greeting came out as a grown.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! I didn't... Oh my god, I'm sooo sorry!" Emily said as she got up off the shaggy haired, brown eyed boy. She put her hand out to help him up and he gladly took it.

Once he got up, she realized he was less than an inch away from her body. She had to look up to see his eyes. Emily and the boy stared at each others eyes for a few seconds.

I stood at the door, smirking at the cuteness that was occurring in front of my house. Goodness! How long could they stay standing there?

I cleared my throat and they quickly turned away from each other, Emily blushing a tomato red and the boy cool and collective, as he usually is.

"Hello Miley." he said.

"Well, Well, Well. Joe Jonas. What are you doing here in front of my house at a late hour?" I folded my arms over my chest as I went to lean against the doorway.

I swear, sometimes I think that doorway moves just to taunt me.

I fell backwards onto the tile floor with a bump. Note to Self: Ask dad if he can put carpet here because the floor is quite hard.

Joe chuckled. "Well, well well. Miley Cyrus. What are you doing on the tile floor with a wet t-shirt on?"

I realized that a white t-shirt purple and pink polka dotted bra water not so good.

Emily gave me a hand with getting up and as soon as I had gotten to my feet, I grabbed the nearest coat on the rack, which was a big, furry, winter coat, and put it on.

"Okay then," I said as I put my hair behind my ears, "Why are you here, in front of my house at," I looked behind me at the clock, "9:00 pm, with a bat and glove?"

Joe looked down and kicked he bat off to the side so no one could trip again. "I came to get our baseball that smashed into your window." He smiled shamelessly.

I think my jaw dropped to the floor. Him? Living next door? And what's the…

"You? Next door? You smashed a baseball into my window!" I think I was freaking out a bit, but who cares?

"Yeah, could we just get-" Joe started.

"'We'? Who are you living with?" Emily shifted uncomfortably in the corner.

"Hey Joe, have you got our ball yet?" Nick Jonas came into view walking up the steps of my house. "Oh, Hey Miley! I didn't know you lived next door."

"Wait." I put my hands out in front of me. "You, and you, "I pointed to Joe and Nick with my un-covered hand, "are the people that moved next door?"

Nick and Joe smiled. "Yep." they said in a freaky unison.

I sighed. "And you guys hit a baseball into my bathroom window?" Both their faces fell.

"Sorry 'bout that..." Joe said. "We just came to get our ball, but knowing you live here..." Joe looked at Nick. "We could hang out sometime, right?" Nick looked hopefully at Miley as Joe looked at Emily.

"One moment please." Emily said as she pulled me inside.

"What?" I said after she pulled me.

"Why are you getting so crazy over the idea of the Jonas Brothers living next door to you? I would think that's a good thing!" Emily heatedly whispered to me.

I shrugged. I didn't have a problem with it, and I can't come up with a reason why I freaked out.

"Miley, we are going to say yes to their offer and you better be happy about it!" Emily said. I think she's turning into my mother... NOT a good thing.

"Okay." I said and lead her back to the door.

"We'd love to hang out with you guys." I said. Joe and Nick were on the double-seated swing set on the porch. Both got up with smiles on their faces.

"Great!" said Joe. "So you girls wanna go to the new restaurant in town?"

I stared at him. "You just moved here, how could you know what the newest restaurant is?"

"We drove pass a good looking Chinese place called... "Joe looked to Nick, "What was it called again? Chin-Wo?"

Nick shook his head. "No, I believe it was Chin-Chin."

I just nodded. I had gone there once with my family. It was very good.

"Yeah. Ok, what time will you pick us up?" Emily asked.

"Umm, how's about 6:00? Tomorrow evening?" Nick answered.

Emily and I looked at each other, sharing a secret by our eyes. We turned back to them.

"Yeah, wonderful! So, see you tomorrow?" I said as I took of the big, furry coat. It was way to hot to wear a winter coat.

Nick stared at me after I took off the coat. Exactly my plan; show the wet t-shirt so he could look at me. I can't be Hannah Montana ALL the time.

"Yeah, ok. See you around." Joe said, smiling. He noticed Nick wasn't paying attention, so he jabbed him with his elbow. Nick shook his head rapidly.

"Yeah." His voice sounded raspy. He cleared his throat. "Yeah. Bye Miley." Nick and Joe walked off the porch and into the darkness. Emily waved until they were out of sight.

"Come on. We still gotta watch our movie." I said as I pulled the back of her shirt roughly into the house. I closed the door.

"Oh boy." Emily sighed.

"What?"

"He was so hot." She swooned, flopping into the couch. I laughed. The bell rang again.

"I'm getting tired of people visiting at 9:00 at night." I hurriedly walked over to the door I just shut two seconds ago and opened it.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Can we have our ball back?" Nick said sheepishly.

"Yeah, wait right here." I said and went over to the floor where I threw the baseball on the way down the stairs.

"Here." I handed the ball to him.

"Thanks." He smiled. I smiled in return and he walked off into the darkness again.

I closed the door slowly and leaned against the door.

"He likes you, Miley." Emily said from the couch.

"Ya think?" I said softly.

Then black smoke came from the kitchen.

"OH SHIT! The popcorn!!"

**

* * *

A/N: Like it? Review it please.**


End file.
